1. Technical field
The present invention relates to thermostatically controlled faucets, and more particularly to thermostatically controlled faucets with pressure balance and volume control features incorporated therein.
2. Disclosure information
Single handle faucets have become commonplace in today's plumbing market. However, many compromises have been essential to keep the cost of faucets reasonable. Often, faucets come without pressure balance valves. The lack of a pressure balance valve results in rapid change of water temperature if either the hot water supply or the cold water supply pressure drops. The pressure drop can occur if another faucet, a dishwasher, or washing machine is turned on, or a toilet is flushed. When either the cold or hot water supply pressure changes, extreme discomfort can result if a person is taking a shower.
Furthermore, many valves have been designed without a thermostatic control. Thermostatic control is needed to eliminate constant readjustment of the valve when the temperature of the hot water supply is constantly declining or otherwise fluctuating. For example, if water pressure is constant on both the hot and cold sides but the hot water tank is running out of hot water and the hot water supply is cooling down, one must constantly adjust the valve more toward the hot to maintain the initially desired temperature.
Mixing valves have been constructed with thermostatic and pressure balance controls. Many of these mixing valves do not have any volume controls housed within the assembly and require separate volume controls either upstream or downstream from the mixing valve. Previous thermostatic mixing valves that have pressure balance and volume controls have been awkward and complicated.
What is needed is an easily assembled valve assembly which controls the total volumetric output, pressure balances the hot and cold water supply, and has a thermostatic control built therein which reduces the temperature fluctuation despite the gradual fluctuations of temperature in the hot and cold water supply lines.